Warna Pipi
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Request by Darks Onyx a.k.a Cumi arab. Sebuah true fict nan gaje. Summary: Matahari bersinar cerah dengan warna yang bukan merah, angin seolah memainkan angin, dan bulu-bulu burung pun rontok. Karena, melihat kejadian tragis, yang menimpa Uchiha Sasuke


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Akhirnya, Light kembali lagi menge-post fict! Liburan ini Light sibuk daftar ulang dan ada di Jakarta jadi Baby Sitter buat para Sepupu-ku! Capek deh~ terbatas banget waktunya buat ngetik fict!

Dan, untuk para Readers dan Reviewers, maaaaaaffffkan Light! –mengatupkan tangan-dua fict yang ditunggu-tunggu belum bisa diupdate! Soalnya kemaren Laptopnya Light kena virus, terus diinstal… Tapi, tapi… HUAAANNGGG! –nangis Bombay-data di laptop hilang semua! Termasuk, termasuk semua fict-fict Light! Jadi, akan ada fict yang Light hapus… Karena lupa akan kelanjutannya!

Ya udah, ayo kita mulai aja fictnya!

The Title: Warna Pipi

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto

Rate: K+, tidak ada adegan berbahaya di sini.

Genre: Humor(yang Light ragukan kelucuannya) Friendship

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punyanya 'Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, tapi fict ini… True fict punya Light! –ngelirik Darks-

WARNING: Di samping typo yang bertebaran, yang berbahaya berikutnya adalah… Ke-gaje-an yang meraja lela, dan humor yang garing bo'~

Fict ini, True Fict. Pengalaman Light sendiri, jadi di sini… Tapi tidak ada yang berbahaya kok di sini! Lalu, lupakanlah kenyataan bahwa Klan Uchiha sudah dibantai Itachi, dan lupakan kalau Naruto anak yatim piatu!

Request by Darks Onyx a.k.a CUMI ARAB! BACA LOOHHH!

Have a nice read!

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Akademi Ninja, jam sepuluh adalah waktunya para calon Shinobi istirahat, dengan bermain, mungkin belajar lagi, mengobrol dengan Teman, tapi yang paling sering di sini adalah… Shinobi-shinobi kecil ini kedatangan Orang Tuanya, yang membawakan mereka bekal makan siang.

Dan kini, Naruto yang ditarik Sasuke ikut duduk dan makan siang dengannya serta dengan Aniki-nya dan Kaa-sanya.

Matahari bersinar cerah dengan warna yang bukan merah, daun-daun seolah diajak main sama angina, dan bulu-bulu burung pun rontok. Karena, melihat kejadian tragis sang Uchiha Sasuke…

Naruto tidak terlalu memerhatikan, tapi sepertinya Itachi sedang tertawa terbahak –bahak, melihat adiknya yang biasanya berwajah dingin itu, kini memasang muka horror, seperti kalau Sasuke bertemu dengan genknya, Akatsuki.

Naruto pun melihat ke arah makanan yang dimakan Sasuke, berwarna hijau, dengan kuah bening serta wortel, tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Hm, Kaa-san! Jangan paksa aku!" kata Sasuke kesal, lalu menutup mulutnya, tidak mau Mikoto menyuapinya sang sayur-entah-apa-itu-namanya. (Wauw, Sasuke disuapin!)

"Oh ayolah Sasuke! Wortel mengandung vitamin A! Berguna untuk mata! Supaya Sharingan-mu semakin hebat!" kata Mikoto semangat, Itachi sekarang meredam tawanya dengan menaruh mukanya di atas meja makan.

Naruto geleng-geleng, lalu memakan ramennya, tidak memerdulikan seseorang Sahabat kesayangan dan-katanya-Rivalnya, sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih menyeramkan daripada makan tanpa tomat.

"Dattebayo Teme!" seru Naruto, Sasuke mendelik padanya.

Sasuke memakan wortel itu, sampai habis, lalu menaruh sendoknya.

"Ayo dong Sasuke-kun! Sayur ini sangat bagus! Kaa-san tadi sengaja belanja ke pasar Impor buat beli ini sayur!" kata Mikoto, Itachi mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Aku gak minta Kaa-san bawain bekel sayur ini!" kata Sasuke menunjuk sayur yang ada di mangkok makannya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan Kaa-san! Sayur Bayam itu memberikan warna pada pipimu! Ayo dimakan, kulitmu terlalu putih!" kata Mikoto lembut.

Itachi dan Naruto mencibir, tapi Sasuke justru menjawab…

"Mungkin, tapi siapa sih orang yang mau pipinya jadi warna hijau? Aku enggak mau pipiku jadi warna hijau!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Jadi, kalau makan tomat, kamu berharap pipimu jadi merah?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum manis, membuat muka Sasuke jadi marah, eh merah.

"T-tidaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Sasuke segera berlari kabur.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

Maafkan Light karena supeeeeeeeeeerrrrr gajeee kayak gini! Habis ini kan request dari cumi arab! –ngelirik Darks tajam-mana itu orang minta jadi Sasuke~ Light jadi Naruto~ TIDAK! -muntah-

Dan, sekali lagi, maafkan Light atas kegajean ini!

With the smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

P.S: Masih adakah yang berniat mereview?


End file.
